Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 276 BHP |pp = 458 PP |torque = 271.23 lb-ft |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95 is a road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Seven colors are available for this car: * Dark Gray Pearl * Sonic Silver Metallic * White * Black * Midnight Purple Pearl * Deep Marine Blue Pearl * Super Clear Red II Description "The upper grade model with Active LSD and ATTESA ET-S Pro." When the new ninth-generation Skyline sedan, the R33, was introduced in August 1993, one model was conspicuously missing from the lineup: the GT-R. The R32 GT-R was still being sold at dealerships (all the way through November 1994), and Nissan engineers were working overtime to create a car that surpassed the R32. The car was unveiled at the 1993 Tokyo Motor Show, but fans still had to wait until January 1995 for it hit dealerships. Many had their doubts whether the R33 could surpass the awesome performance standards set by the R32, but it not only met everyone's expectations, it surpassed them, proving this in a television commercial called "Minus 21-second Dream." It showed the R33 running the famed Nürburgring race course 21 seconds faster than the R32. Under the R33's hood, which was now made of aluminum along with the front fenders, sat the RB26DETT, but this one was more refined. It pumped out a whopping 276 BHP at 6800 rpm and 276.2 lb-ft of torque at 4400. Gear selection was performed through the 5-speed manual gearbox that sent power to all four wheels via Nissan's ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system. Also included in the handling mix was an active LSD, strut-tower bar, and powerful ABS-equipped Brembo brakes. To commemorate its entrance in the famed 24 Hours of Le Mans race, the LM Limited was introduced in 1996. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 40,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City for around 35,000 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Early 90s Used Car Showroom for 22,800 Credits. The price may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 52,900 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 47,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 6 car. GT6 This car can bought at the Nissan dealership for 52,900 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures File:NV33NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nv33nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V_•_spec_(R33)_'95_(GT1).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It is based on the "Prince Chiba Falken" GT-R which competed in the Super Taikyu Series. Racing modifications for this car are available in two color schemes: Green/Red and Blue-gray/Yellow. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V_•_spec_(R33)_'95_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. The livery remained the same as in the previous game, except for the Nismo logos on the windshield and on the rear wing being changed to Nissan. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '95 as seen from behind. Notice the "V-spec" logo above the right taillights. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Level 6 Cars